twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tactile thought projection
able to project thoughts into someone's mind.]] Tactile thought projection is Renesmee Cullen's gift to place her thoughts and memories into another person's mind. Aside from this gift she also has the power of shield penetration, which allows her to penetrate Bella Swan's mentally defensive power. Description This power allows the user to project his or her thoughts into another person's mind in the form of vivid pictures, thoughts and feelings, through physical contact. It works most effectively in communicating with others when words are not suited to the purpose. In the novel, the images projected into the target's mind are transparent, but incredibly vivid; in the movie, however, the images are more solid. One can also "hack" the user's power to access his/her dreams by placing his or her hand on their faces―as shown when Renesmee fell asleep and Bella "peeped" in on her dreams. Limitations This power is very similar to Aro's tactile telepathy, given they both need to have physical contact to activate their powers. Unlike most other mind-based powers, this power cannot be blocked by Bella's shield due to Renesmee's second ability to penetrate shields. History Origin has the power to read thoughts.]] Renesmee's thought projection behaves as the opposite counterpart of Edward Cullen's power of telepathy: while Edward can read the thoughts of others from a distance, she can project her thoughts into others' minds by touching them. Also, while her mother Bella keeps everyone out of her mind with a psychic wall, Renesmee's secondary talent ensures safe passage through such defenses to make sure no one keeps her out. ''Breaking Dawn'' Renesmee first uses her power on Bella to show her her first memory of Bella, as well as the only memory of her as a human. She mainly uses this power to communicate with others, since words are harder to describe her feelings and thoughts. However, she is restricted from using it on Charlie, knowing that it would be better to act more normal. When the Volturi is closing in on them, the Cullens allow Renesmee to touch their allies to show them their story. Her images are so realistic that everyone who ever saw it instantly believed them and were persuaded to help. During their confrontation with the Volturi, Aro holds out his hand to read Renesmee's mind, but she shows him her power instead, mesmerizing him. Similar abilities * ]]Aro can read every thought a person has ever thought by touching them. This allows Aro to read deeply into the person's memory, history as well as any potential that might pique his interests. Like Renesmee, he has to touch the subject for his power to work. * ]]Kate can induce an psychically electrical jolt into others. This power is effective both in defense and offense. Again like Renesmee, she has to touch the target in order for her power to work. *Mele's power transferal allows her to absorb someone else's power into herself. However, she needs to be touching that person for her power to work. * ]]Zafrina's visual projection power is similar to Renesmee's in that they allow others to see their imaginations. However, while Renesmee's power works as a way of communication and the vision she produces is transparent, Zafrina produces a very realistic scene that can easily fool the target's eye. Category:Special abilities